How To Start A War
by Vanitas-Remnant
Summary: Xion Jackson is a high class pianist whose life is going down the metaphorical toilet. When the pianist of a popular emo-punk band decides to settle down, she jumps to the job. Riku-Xion-Vanitas. Commissioned for: I-am-the-antihero-Calamisis


**Stringed Hearts- Violetflamedancer**

**Summary-** Xion Jackson is a high class pianist whose life is falling apart. Only when her sister's fiancée offers her a chance to audition for a job of a lifetime, does she realize that she'll miss everything that she ever hated. Riku-Xion-Vanitas  
Commissioned for: I-am-the-antihero-Calmasis

**Chapter 1: The Heartless Nobodies**

Xion Jackson slammed the door to one of Twilight Town's various record companies, leaving her on the busy sidewalk. It took everything in her not to just break down and cry. Instead she hailed a cab and headed for the apartment she shared with her sister Namine Jackson. On the inside, her heart bled, breaking open the carefully sewn stiches she had made. All her life Xion had been the type of girl to always end up attracting the wrong man, and then she'd end up broken and abused. One boyfriend she had, tried to rape her, after humiliating her in front of the entire senior class. This time it seemed to be the perfect guy. Rich, handsome, and even intelligent. He had told her that his father was a producer for a record company and if she came by, and played for his dad, he'd probably end up signing her. When she got up to the recording booth, she walked in on her boyfriend _having sex_ with another girl she'd known. He didn't even bother explaining anything. She just said it was over and got out of there, like a bat out of hell.

The taxi dropped her off in front of her apartment building. She paid him and got out, stood in front of the autumn colored complex. Twilight Town was known for its trains, tall buildings and music. Several chart topping bands originated from the cheery town. Xion wanted to be one of them, but it didn't seem to be happening. She walked inside, checked her mail- just bills as usual- and walked up the four floors to her apartment. By the time she had gotten to her door, she wanted to take a hot bath, and then go to bed, even though it was shortly before dinner.

"Nami, I'm home." Xion said, surprised that her voice was strong. The apartment was a typical two bed, one bath, with a kitchen, and a small walk out. Various paintings and posters hung on the walls, but in perfect balance. Xion noticed that the furniture was rearranged again. 'Roxas must be in town.' She thought, dumping her keys on the table next to the door, and hung up her fall jacket. Roxas Black, Namine's boyfriend, was part of the popular emo-punk band, The Heartless Nobodies. He was the pianist and song writer for the band. Although he had many good qualities about him, he had a few little quirks. Along with ADHD and OCD, Roxas was into Fung shuai, and anything that practiced good flow through the mind, body, and spirit. He also was super strict when it came to the type of food he put into his body. Honestly it annoyed Xion, but Namine seemed to like it.

"Xion!" Namine said, walking down the mini-hallway and crossed the room, and embraced her sister in a hug. Xion half-heartedly hugged back.

"How was the recording?" Her blonde haired sister asked, pulling back, but kept her hands on Xion's shoulders. The raven haired girl shook her head and moved away to the couch where she kicked off her heels and curled her feet under her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Namine noticed her sister's mood and went over to the kitched and started making tea. While the water started to heat up in the kettle, Namine pulled out a pumpkin pie scone out of the oven. Xion looked up from her phone, which she dug out of her bra, and over to the kitchen. "Is that?" She didn't need to finish, knowing that smell. Namine smiled, and got the hot water in a tea cup, put in a tea bag and walked over to her sister, tea and scone in hand. Xion gratefully took both and started in, on the tea, calming her frayed nerves.

Namine took a seat next to her and watched, folding her hands neatly in her lap. The blonde knew a lot about her sister. When it came to expressing her feelings, she was like hitting a brick wall. Xion had bad relationships in the past and each time she got dumped, the brick wall came back up. The more her heart got broken, the more it took for Xion to relax and let down the brick wall. Namine could feel the strength of Xion's shield, and it was up full force. Her hands tightened slightly, a finger brushing across a silvery surface. Namine didn't want to tell her anything about her engagement, or she feared Xion might snap.

"Thanks Nom-Nom." Xion smiled, setting the plate on the coffee table and sipped her tea, while flicking on the TV, and surfed through the channels. She picked a TV show called Face-Off, and settled in the couch. The show put contestants in a head to head challenge to design and create characters, based on certain specifics. Each contestant was make-up artists with different degrees of make-up styles. The contestants were trying to make demons, but then a twist of 'Hell frozen over'. Namine bit her lip and got up, going into the kitchen. She knew when Xion didn't want to be bothered, and now was the time. She started to make dinner, when the door to the apartment opened and a tall, spikey sandy haired male walked in. He immediately crossed the room and embraced Namine.

"Hi Roxas." Namine giggled, receiving a kiss on the nose from Roxas. Roxas Black smiled, and pulled back from his girlfriend and looked at Xion, lifting an eyebrow. He could definitely read a hostile aura about her. Namine shook her head, shrugging, as if to say 'She didn't tell me'. The couple had their own little way of reading what the other was thinking. Roxas helped her make dinner in silence, while Xion finished her show and went to bed without eating dinner. She slipped into rumpled pink kitty pjs and cried herself to sleep, finally releasing all her pain in the tears that fell down her cheeks in silence.

xXx

The next morning Xion woke up early and walked down the hall and into the kitchen, and began making herself coffee. The sun was starting to rise, bathing the apartment in deep reds, oranges and pinks. The dark haired female went out onto the terrace and sat on the small stool, watching the sun come over the horizon. Xion always loved the sun. Watching it rise or set, she didnt care. It was always soothing to know that no matter how much her world was crumbling around her, she could always count on the good ol' sun to rise and fall. By the time the sun had fully risen, and was climbing up the bright blue sky, Xion's coffee was gone, and she went inside. Roxas gave her a small smile as she entered the living room.

"Good morning, Xi." The sandy blonde said, pouring another cup of coffee for her. She nodded thanks and added cream and sugar. Xion hated pure black coffee. It was just so strong for her.

"Morning Roxas." She took a greatful sip, as a plate of waffles, turkey bacon and eggs were put in front of her. she took the plate and walked into the livingroom and turned on the tv to the early morning news. Everything was normal in Kingdom Hearts, besides the waging wars, the stupid quabbles of the celebraties, and the downfalling stock markets. Xion ate everything on her plate, then set it on the table. There was a time where Xion didn't eat much at all. She had several hospital visits, which only made her not eat even more. By the time she finally got over her anorexia, Xion's life turned around and she made sure she gave her body all the correct nutrients. It almost sickened her now, when she heard about some poor anorexic or bullemic girl dying because she neglected to take care of her body. It just reminded her of her old problems. Namine walked into the living room and smiled at her sister.

"Good morning Xion." Namine said, sitting down next to her. Xion nodded, and gave her a smile. "Morning Namine." The blonde's smile widened, seeing her sister in a happy mood. Back when the two girls were in school, Namine was always careful around what she said or did around her sister. The raven haired sister had major problems, and never wanted help, saying she could take care of it herself. Roxas joined the two girls on the couch and handed his fiancee her plate.

"Can you believe the shit that's going on these days? Celebreties going to jail for not thinking, wars... even the stock market is sucking it badly." Xion said, guestering to the television. Roxas looked at her and took a bite of his turkey bacon.

"I actually know most of the celebs that are in jail now." Xion shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you do, Roxas. You're the popular pianist who actually has a life that's going great. Not that I really asked for you to rub your good fortune in my face." She snapped, and then saw the hurt look in both Namine and Roxas' eyes. "Sorry... I'm just... You know." Xion apologized, rising from the couch and starting to leave the room. Roxas looked at Namine and got up, following her, while leaving his plate off the coffee table. Xion went into her room and left the door open. Out of curtousy, Roxas knocked anyways.

"Xion, can I talk to you?" She sighed, sitting cross-legged on her bed, and nodded, Roxas moved to the edge of the bed and looked at her. "I know that you've had a rough life, and it doesnt help that I've been handed mostly everything my whole life. I just wanted to tell you that I have a very good feeling that things are going to change." He smiled a dazzling smile, that won Namine over. Xion chewed on her lip, thinking about what to say.

"Thanks for the pep talk Roxas, but it doesnt change anything."

"Maybe not, but what I'm about to say will." Roxas swallowed, watching Xion. She just lifted an delicately trimmed eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"So you know my band, The Heartless Nobodies, right?" He paused for Xion to nod. "Well, since I asked Namine to marry me and-"

"WAIT! Back the truck up. You did what?!" Xion's cerulean eyes widened, as she just heard the news. Roxas nodded.

"Yes, I asked Namine to be my wife, now can I continue?" He asked a little irritated. It was a big pet peeve of his, when people interuppted him. Xion waved, signaling for him to go on.

"Anyways, since I'm engaged to Namine, and all, I'm leaving the band. I already talked to the boys and set up an interview today at noon with our agent." Xion blinked, slowly digesting the information.

"So... Let me get this straight. You're leaving the band, and you set up an appointment for an interview. For who?" Roxas gave her a 'are you kidding' look, when she realized what he did.

"Oh my God, you're kidding me?!" Xion literally jumped up and hugged Roxas. "Oh my God, I would totally _kiss_ you, but you know... Oh my God!" She pulled back and her eyes shone, as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes. Namine showed up at the door jam and smiled.

"I'm guessing you told her?" Roxas nodded sheepishly, while getting up from the bed. Xion followed, and sniffed, holding back the tears.

"Well I should get ready..." Xion said, looking at her closet, wondering what she was going to wear. Namine briefly hugged her sister, and pulled Roxas out of the room. The raven haired girl sighed, knowing there was going to be a huge problem.

After Xion graduate college and she changed her life around, she got rid of all her emo-punk-hipster-nerd clothing she had, switching over to more businessy things. Even going through her closet, she knew she was in trouble. If it was a normal interview with a normal business, she'd make it, but since she was auditioning for an emo-punk band, business casual wouldn't cut. Xion sighed flustered and run her hand through her raven hair, and looked at her clock. It flashed 9:24 AM. If her interview was at noon, then she had roughly five hours to get ready, including shopping, practicing and anything else that she would need to do before the interview. Xion quickly walked out of her room and found Namine and Roxas cuddling on the couch, watching The Price Is Right. She waited for a commercial before she spoke.

"I need a ride." Roxas and Namine looked at her, awkwardly standing next to the hallway wall. The couple exchanged looks and Roxas removed himself from his fiancee.

"Where to, and dressed like that?" He didnt need to look through her closet to know she was S-O-L'd when it came to punk-y clothing.

"That one store that I used to shop at a lot... What was it again?" She honestly couldnt remember.

"Hot Topic."

"Right. Give me five minutes, and I'll be ready." Roxas nodded.

"Dont forget to brush your bed head there, girly." Xion flushed and covered her head as she escaped into her room to change.

xXx

Roxas pulled into the back parking lot of the small strip mall, right behind the store. The two of them got out, and Xion automatically adjusted her knee-length pencil skirt. The blonde lifted an eyebrow, as the blacknette walked around and joined him.

"What?" Roxas shook his head and headed towards the store.

"Welcome to Hot Topic, how may I help you?" A bright fushia haired female said warmly, and tossed back her short spiked bangs. The two of them were different in contrast, well clothing wise. Roxas rocked dark red skinny jeans with a THN (his band) band tee, loose combat boots, and a few bracelets, while Xion was dressed to impress with a white ruffely blouse with a beige knee length pencil skirt, a designer purse and high heels.

"I would like your help to bring me, I guess you would say, up to date?" Xion said a bit formally. The worker- her nametag read Midnight- raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Definately. Do you have a certian preference for style?" Xion shook her head.

"I'm just looking for something that is a little like his." She guestered to Roxas, and Midnight took a good look at the blonde.

"Wait a minute... You're Roxas Black from The Heartless Nobodies!" Midnight squealed, wanting to give him a hug, but knew it would be silly and bad for business if she hugged a customer. Roxas shrugged like it was no big deal. Typical.

"Yeah, it's him, now can we get back to me needing clothes? I'm a busy woman." Xion snapped, and Midnight nodded and looked her over.

"I'm guessing size 7, and small?" Xion nodded and followed when Midnight guestered. Roxas walked to the middle where a clearance rack stood, and rifled through the clothes. Midnight kept glancing at Xion, trying to figure out her style, and pulled stuff off shelves and racks, then handed them to her customer, and pointed to the dressing room.

"Dressing room is right there, come out when you're done, and I'll have more stuff for you to try on." Xion nodded, and did what she was told. The dressing room was like a 360 when it came to mirrors. A small bench sat in the corner, where Xion set down the clothes, and began to carefully slip out of her clothes. Midnight had given her a pair of teal skinny jeans- which were loose around her legs, but fit snugly around her waist- a tight fitting black corset top with a black fishnet longsleeved that went over her hand, and had an opening for her thumb. Xion looked in the mirror and smiled. She left the dressing room and Midnight lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh my God... I'm so not gay, but damn. Girl, you're smoking." Xion blushed and looked down at her bare feet. She mumbled at thanks and recieved another set of clothes. This time the shirt was a Falling In Reverse band tee and dual skinnyjeans- one side black with the other side red. She repeated her process of changing and showing Midnight.

Out of the two outfits, everyone who saw Xion liked the first. She quickly changed back into her businessy outfit and left the dressing room for the last time. A small group of girls were surrounding Roxas, while giggling and asking for his autograph. Xion walked around the store, finding toppings and stuff for her outfit. A spiked bracelet, two checkered belts in red and black, a choker necklace of red lace, black liquid eyeliner and a cuff earring connected to a dangling set of stars. Roxas finally slipped away from his entourage of fans when Xion stood at the front of the store, waiting.

"Got enough?" He asked, looking at the huge shopping bag. Xion shook her head and then moved towards a shoe store. She came out a few minutes later with bright red high top combat boots. She grinned at Roxas who stood awkwardly by the car. The two of them got in the car and drove home, making small talk about what she bought.

Namine had moved all the furniture away from the large canvas she had propped up, and covered the floor in plastic. She even errected an little screen around the canvas so the paint she was throwing didnt get anywhere. Piano music was playing loud enough that it didnt disturb the neighbors but she didnt hear the two come in. Roxas and Xion looked curiously at the open end of the plastic room and saw a paint covered Namine, throwing sponges of various color at the canvas. Xion looked at Roxas and guestered that she was going to go change, while Roxas picked up a sponge.

"Hey Namine, we're home." He said, throwing a sponge. From the bathroom, Xion could hear Namine's shriek as Roxas pelted his fiancee with the paint sponge. She quickly stripped off her business clothes, for the final time- something about this time had a finalness to it- and got in the shower. Xion was excited for the interview, and nervious, all at the same time. She didnt watch what shampoo she had used, but after she had already lathered it, she noticed she smelt like Roxas. Great, just what she needed, to smell like her sister's soon to be husband. Although it wouldnt be so bad to smell on the male side, to match her new outfit. By the time Xion had done showered, changed and walked into the livingroom with a towel around her head, the paint splattered couple were kissing.

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Xion covered her eyes and made 'Kill Me Now' motions. Roxas chuckled and Namine looked at Xion for the first time since they arrived.

"Xion! You look..."

"Like I did in high school?" Xion offered, turning so Namine could see the entire outfit. She hadnt put on the dark makeup she had boughten, as she was waiting for her hair to dry. Namine nodded, mouth agap. She truely looked amazing. Not that the business clothing didnt flatter Xion, but it didnt suit her. She looked much better in the outfit she had on.

"I didnt think I would ever be seen in skinny jeans and a mesh top, but here I am." Xion giggled, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Times change." Roxas offered, peeling away from Namine and slipped towards the bathroom. Namine joined her sister in the kitchen.

"When are you going to be leaving?" Namine asked, pulling out her own bottle. Xion twisted the cap on the bottle, and looked at the slightly grimey clock on the stove.

"I still have a few things to do, but since it's nearing 11 now... pretty soon." Namine smiled, reached out and touched the bottle of water in Xion's hands. She would have touched her sister's shoulder, but her hands were still wet with pain.

"I'll come with you."

xXx

The band, The Heartless Nobodies had taken camp in an expensive hotel in the richer part of town. They had requested a conference room, for Xion's audition. Roxas had Xion and Namine sit outside in the hallway, while the band and their agent- even Roxas- got ready in the room. Xion paced the hallway, and wiped her clammy hands on her teal skinny jeans. She hadnt been this nervous since she was getting ready to play at Twilight Hall as a teenager. Namine watched as her sister paced the hall, her fingers playing on an invisible piano on her jeans.

"Xion... We're ready for you." Roxas said, poking his head out of the room. Xion looked up and swallowed and looked at Namine who followed her inside. The room was mostly empty, minus Roxas' beloved piano, and a long table with four males sitting with steaming cups of coffee. Xion moved to the piano, while Roxas guided Namine behind the table, where they stood behind the other band members.

"Hi, my name is Xion Jackson, and I'm going to play a song I had written myself called Silver Lined Nightmares." Xion said professionally, and wiped her hands on her jeans before tentively putting her fingers on the piano. It was a electronic piano that had all types of sounds recorded on it. Roxas used this same piano every since show. He had told her it was his lucky piano. She turned it on, and set it to a grand piano sound set.

The song Xion had chosen, was something that reflected her personal experiences in the past. It was light but yet had a slight edge of darkness swirling around. It was obvious that the band members and the agent, loved the song, each of them nodding. Xion tried not to look at her audience, but couldn't help it, remembering that if she wanted the job, she'd needed to connect with the audience. Her fingers flew over the keys, while her eyes watched each person's expression. Roxas and Namine both displayed proud looks. The agent was intrigued, while two out of the three band members were astonished. The dark haired male at the end, with his feet up on the table looked bored, but his intense stare suggested interest. Xion finished the song, and took a small bow while everyone clapped.

"That was amazing, thank you Miss Jackson." the agent said, rising from his chair. He was an older man with dark skin, silvery long hair and bright blazing orange eyes. He wore a grey tailored suit and a black tie. "If you please, can you step outside, while the band and I confer?" Xion nodded and quickly left the room. Namine followed, while Roxas stayed behind.

"She was really good." One of the band members, with fiery red spiked back hair exclaimed, swishing his coffee in the small styrofoam cup.

"I agree with Axel. She did have a high degree of talent. We should keep her." The silvery haired male nodded and sat back in his chair, looking at the piano. Axel turned to the last, and very bored looking band member. He looked at the other band members and shrugged.

"I dont really care. She can play, whoopie. Good for her, but I dont see her lasting very long." The agent looked at all the band members, and lastly Roxas.

"Have we decided then?" He asked, straightening his suit jacket. Two thirds of the band members gave him a thumbs up and the raven haired one just shrugged. The agent turned to a smiling Roxas, and motioned for him, to get Xion. She was pacing the hall again, while Namine was praising her on how well she had done. Roxas opened the door, with a grave look, not wanting to smile and give away the secret. Xion looked dead when she saw his look.

"As agent of this band, I have to say, I've seen lots of people with amazing talent, and you're one of them." The agent said, looking intently at Xion, who nodded a thanks, but still didnt get her hopes up. She half expected him to say she didnt make the cut, and she failed at life, but he didnt. "So, the band and I have decided to hire you on, as the new pianist of The Heartless Nobodies." Namine gasped and went over and hugged a surprised looking Xion.

"I got the job?" She whispered, and Namine nodded. "Yes you did." Xion pulled back and went over and shook her new agent's hand.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed, trying not to be overly excited. Each band member, minus the hard ass, shook her hand and congratulated her, before leaving the room. Roxas joined Namine and Xion, as the agent pulled out a briefcase and started to set out papers for her to sign.

"These are your contract papers. Once you sign them, you become apart of the band. Unless you die, or any other have any other type of emergency, you are legally the band's." Xion gave Roxas a scared look, before shrugging and signing her name.

"Alright, now there is the manner of giving you a schedule of the tour, and a list of things you must have before we set off tomorrow."

"Wait... _Tomorrow_?! That's not enough time..." Xion gasped, trying to think of all the things she'd have to do. Talk to the bank about her money, pack, say goodbye... Not nearly enough time before she had to leave.

"Yes, it was only a short stop. We leave at sunrise tomorrow for Destiny Islands. Here is a tour schedule, and a packing list." The agent handed her two pieces of paper, and packed up the rest of the papers. Roxas took them from Xion and folded them and put them in his pocket.

"Don't worry Xi. It's only for a few months. We'll take care of most of the stuff, Mr. Xemnas." Roxas said, to the agent. He nodded and congratulated her again, before walking out of the room. Xion sighed and started to shake. Namine wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Shh. It's okay. You'll be okay." Xion took several deep breathes, before pulling away from her sister.

"You're right. I might as well just start saying goodbye to everyone before I leave." Roxas and Namine smiled at her, then pulled her towards the door.

**Yay! First chapter done! Ah that was a lot to get out. I'm sorry that it kinda went fast... I didnt mean to put so much in the first chapter, but to be honest... This was just supposed to be a oneshot for: I-am-the-antihero-Calmasis. Well too bad, this is now offically a fanfic. You're welcome. Well please tell me how I did, and dont hesitate to send me a REVIEW or PM. And even if you want to draw a picture of anything, go right ahead. I wouldn't mind, as long as you source the image to me, violetflamedancer at Tumblr or Deviantart (yes, my username is the same for all of that.)**

**Thanks for reading, and be watchful for the next chapter, coming soon. –Sazha**


End file.
